Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with inoculation of large animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,689, issued to Brennan, is directed to an allergy testing system that included a skin testing system for in vivo intracutaneous use that comprises a novel injection unit and multiple applicator, each of the units carrying biological or chemical substances for skin testing, at least one of the units carrying a plurality of different antigens in admixture. Test substances are deposited intracutaneously by piercing the skin with each injection to predetermined depth; and the pierced skin is observed for response to the various substances and dermographia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,392, also issued to Brennan, is directed to an allergy testing device with vented base. The patent is directed to an improved skin test kit comprising a base well and a plurality of injection units held in recessed depressions of the base and removable therefrom. A vent is provided that permits gas to escape during insertion of the injection units. The injection units comprise a hilt portion that may be mated with the periphery of the well depression. A vent hole communicating with a portion of the depression can vent gas through the base bottom, thereby preventing excessive pressure in the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,620, issued to Wiley, et al., is directed to a disposable allergy skin testing kit. Briefly, a disposable allergy skin testing kit is formed from a top layer sheet, a membrane sheet, and a bottom layer sheet. The bottom sheet has a plurality of recesses formed at predetermined locations to form chambers into which a predetermined antigen has been deposited. The membrane sheet covers these chambers and forms a liquid tight seal and the top layer sheet has an aperture formed in it above each of the antigen chambers. A push button needle assembly is mounted in each of these apertures and it has a disk-shaped pushbutton with a needle extending downwardly from its bottom surface.